


Christmas at The Malfoy’s

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A late AF Christmas Fit, Angst, Christmas, Divorce, Draco Malfoy smut, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter smut, Smut, traumatized son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: 2 part fic based on 'The Argument'Part 1- Leading up to the dinnerTW: Talks of racism and divorce, arguing, talks of death.Part 2 - The dinner
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Black!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Christmas at The Malfoy’s

Christmas at Malfoy Manor was normally a quiet affair.

Considering it would normally be only Draco and his parents. However, this year would be different. After forgoing having dinner for a few years, choosing to celebrate at the home Draco had made with you, he decided he would give his parents one more chance. Narcissa had paid them a visit each month, finding it harder each time to leave her son and his children behind. 

The relationship between you and Narcissa had grown from its rocky start into a loving one. Lucius had only visited once, seeing how much his grandchildren had grown. 

Scorpius was now a suave 14 year old, looking more like his mother as he grew up. He may have had your looks, but he had inherited his father’s charm and mischievous ways. He was sorted into Slytherin, continuing on the Malfoy tradition. Draco had even given him his Slytherin crest ring to wear as he entered his fourth year at Hogwarts, noting how his son was more mature than he was at Scorpius’ age. 

His sister, Oshun, joined him a year later after he started and was also sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat was shocked to see another Malfoy so soon, but noted how similar she was to her father. She was almost the female version of her father, except her darker skin tone and curly hair that seemed to glow as much as she did.

She had lived up to her name and became more beautiful each day. Scorpius and Oshun were inseparable, most thought they were twins with how close they were. Scorpius loved his little sister, even fighting off a few Durmstrang boys who tried to take her as their date to the Yule Ball. 

Draco had snuck and sent Scorpius a hundred galleons for keeping the Bulgarians away from his only daughter, much to Oshun’s embarrassment. 

  
  


However, as Christmas Day approached quickly, you and Draco were nervous for what could go down. 

While you knew that Narcissa would be delighted at seeing her grandchildren, Lucius still ignored their mere existence. Which is why Draco had always been so reluctant to attend another family dinner. 

“How upset do you think my mother would be if we skip this year?” Draco questioned as he laid in between your thighs. His pale grey eyes staring at the ceiling of your shared bedroom before they drifted to look into yours. 

“I can only imagine the howler you would get, Dray.” You shook your head and sighed, continuing to scratch his scalp. He rolled his eyes and huffed, removing himself from you to look you in your eyes. 

“You know, Oshun asked me why does ‘Grandpa’ not like me and my brothers?” 

Your eyes lowered to stare blankly at the bed. It was only a matter of time before your children took heed of the way their grandfather treated them. Lucius attended not one single birthday party you had for kids, or even came to Kings Cross to bid them farewell as they went off to Hogwarts.

“If Oshun has noticed, I know her brother’s have noticed as well.” You began. “I think it may be time we stop trying to shield them from people like Lucius.”

“What do you mean? You just want to send our kids out there to the wolves? What the  **hell** are you thinking?” Draco spat at you. He had seen how much blatant racism affected you and he didn’t want the same for his children. He had vowed to protect you and them, and now you wanted him to stop?

“Dray-” You were cut off by Draco yanking himself away from you and turning his back towards you. He was doing it again. He was shutting you out, his wife and the mother of his children. You leaned back in shock, he never once pulled himself away from you. The tension was thick in the room as you both were now running high on your emotions. 

It pissed you off every time he shut you out. It made you feel like he still didn’t trust you. At times, you were worried that you both had moved too fast. 

You were only 18 when you found out you were pregnant with Scorpius.

Everyday, unbeknownst to Draco, you would worry that your pregnancy would tear you two a part. You never wanted Draco to feel like he was ‘trapped’ being engaged to you because you were having his baby. 

It made you self-conscious and worried that every time he shut you out, that someone else would be replacing you. 

You were comforted at the idea of still having pieces of him in your kids, but the last thing you needed right now was the man of your dreams pulling away from you. Your emotions were all over the place, shifting from sadness to insecurity before anger had set in.

“I can’t believe you.” You muttered.

Draco had remained with his back turned to you, his head went to turn towards you but he decided against it and remained looking at the wall. 

He couldn’t bear to look at you right now. He loved you, but right now you weren’t making any sense. How dare you keep him from redeeming himself? How dare you not allow him to protect your children from the very thing he was before he met you?

How  _ dare  _ you?

He snapped his head around to face you, his grey eyes flickered with anger at you. 

“How  _ dare  _ you? You absolutely confuse me. One day you want to protect them, then the next day you simply don’t give a damn about them.”

Draco winced slightly as you slapped him, his cheek turning a shade of pink as it stung.

“I don’t give a  **damn** about OUR kids, Malfoy? I almost  **DIED** giving birth to them.” Draco had never heard you raise your voice at him. Sure, you got into small spats, but they were over as quickly as they started. “ **I** am the one who worries every day that I pressured you into marrying me because I got pregnant, I am the one who wonders when you are going to get tired of having to protect me and our kids, I am the one who is afraid that  **MY** sons and  **MY** daughter are going to die because they are Black.” You shouted at him, tears streaming down your face.

  
  
  


“So, I’m sorry if I want to make sure that after I am gone, my kids know how to best protect themselves from those who look down on them.” Your chest heaved as you quickly wiped your face and glared at your husband, who was now cowering in regret from the things he said. But then the old Draco Malfoy reared its ugly head. 

  
  


“Maybe we did move too fast.” Draco retorted, getting up from the bed and slid on his discarded shirt. You watched as he opened the door and turned back to look at you. Your face was now swollen and puffy from crying and you couldn’t recognize the man you were looking at. “Maybe we did.” You whispered. 

  
  


Draco only nodded curtly and exited out your room, slamming the door behind him. You couldn’t see the tears that streamed down his face once he left you. 

You had broken down soon after that, curling up to the sheets on the bed. You casted a silencing charm on the room before you sobbed and screamed into your pillow. 

Draco had done the same as he laid down on the bed of your guest room. He loved you. He loved you, even when you were breaking his heart. But he wasn’t totally innocent, he didn’t even let you finish before he quickly jumped to conclusions. He had said some things he wished he could take back. 

  
  


Yes, you and him were still young when you got married and had a family, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Draco had hurt the woman he loved and he wanted nothing more than to make it up to you. He had tiptoed his way back to your bedroom and smiled when saw that you were cuddling up to one of his twin sons’ Oson. Oson always was the calmer child and Draco often wondered where he had inherited it from. 

Oson had come tiptoeing into your room after hearing you and Draco during your argument. He didn’t say much, but he pressed kisses all over your face and even stated multiple times how much he loved his mother. 

Draco gently rubbed your arm to wake you, causing you to stir and open your eyes slowly. Oson had also woken up after feeling you shift away from his father. 

“Oson, is it okay if me and your mother talk?” Draco asked his half asleep son. 

Oson hesitated and looked back at you, you nodded your head at him. Letting him know it would be alright. Draco had walked Oson back to his room before returning back to you. 

Now you both sat facing each other, a simple lamp illuminating the room just enough so you could both see the aftermath of your words on the other. Draco’s hair was wild and his pale eyes were now red, matching your red eyes that were still spilling over tears. 

There were a few more beats of silence before Draco spoke.

“I don’t regret  _ us _ .”

You casted your eyes downward, using the back of your hand to wipe away the tears. 

“Draco, if you want a divorce, I understand.” You responded and closed your eyes as more tears fell. You hated being emotional like this, but you knew it wasn’t totally your fault. You were going to tell him, but tonight just didn’t seem like the right time to do so. 

You felt the bed dip as Draco came closer to you and pulled you in his arms. You melted into his touch, the tension in the room fading away. You cuddled closer to him and laid your head onto his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

“The last thing I want to do is divorce you. I love you too much to let you go.” Draco whispered. “We both hurt each other tonight- and I apologize for the things I said to you. I know that one day, our kids won’t have us to protect them and I, as your husband and their father, should understand that you would never do anything to harm them.”

Draco took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts together before he spoke. 

“I know that I will never truly understand what you go through, but I want you to know I’m scared too. Scorpius asked me why a man followed him around the Muggle grocery store you sent me to and I- it broke me.” Draco started to softly cry as he recalled the situation. 

“It broke me because all I see is my baby boy, but  _ they  _ see him as a threat. I don’t want to lose my son.”

“Dray, I’m sorry.” You cried and pulled him into a hug. Sometimes, you would forget how Draco would be affected by the racism his children would face. It made you regret some of the things you had said, but he only pulled away to wipe your tears and shook his head.

“No. I am sorry, I have to understand to not shut you out. But Love, we didn’t move too fast. We are exactly where we should be, and there is no one else I would rather go through this life with than you.” Draco finished and leaned down to kiss you. You kissed him back, pushing him to lay back on the bed.

Draco gripped your hips as you kissed him, pulling away to remove his shirt before returning back to kissing you. You stayed like this for a few minutes and pulled away again, this time to regain your breath.

Draco flipped you onto your back and stared into your eyes, the anger they once held for you now replaced with love. He reached over you to pull a small box out of his drawer and looked back down at you. 

“I was going to wait until Christmas, but I think it is best if I did it now.” You raised an eyebrow at him until he pulled a ring out of the box. The ring was bigger than the one he had given you the first time you got married, the diamonds seemed to dance from the light in your room. 

“We were barely adults when we got married the first time, but now we have matured. You made me grow up and be the man I am today. I’m not perfect by any means, but I am trying my best to be what you and our children need. So, will you marry me? Again?”

“You’re really going to make me marry you again while pregnant? I guess you really wanted to replicate our first wedding.” You chuckled as you saw Draco’s face light up in realization. “But yes, I will marry you again.” 

Draco had set the ring box aside as he kissed you over and over. 

“My Baby is having my baby, again.” He said and travelled down to place kisses on your stomach. “How long have you known?”

“Almost a month now.” Draco grinned, he couldn’t even be mad at you keeping it from him. 

“I love you so much,  _ baby mama _ .” Draco said cheekily and slid the ring on your finger, laughing heartily as you rolled your eyes at him. 

“I love you too,  _ baby daddy _ .” You moaned as Draco began to travel further down your body. 

“Draco, we have to be up early tomorrow morning.”

Draco only shushed you as he pulled down your bottoms and went to taste you. You were a moaning mess as Draco ate you out. His tongue swirling and lapping at you, making your already sensitive nerves even more aware of his actions. You fisted your hands in his hair as you came on his tongue, almost as quick as it had started. 

Draco wiped his mouth and got on top of you, thrusting himself inside slowly. He noted how your legs were already shaking for him as you spread them even wider for him. He took it slow, careful to not apply any pressure to your stomach as he fucked you. He leaned down to kiss you deeply, making you moan into his mouth. You felt as every inch of him slid in and out of you. 

Even though you hated arguing with him, you had to admit the makeup sex is what made it better. Your nails dragged down his back as he thrusted deeply into you, making you gasp and groan for him.

But you just had wished that you had spared a few minutes to lock the door so your 14 year old son didn’t see his mother and father in the act. After being sent on a rescue mission from his little brother, Oson, to make sure their mother was okay since they had heard them fighting earlier.

“MUM? DAD?” Scorpius yelled in disgust as he stood in the doorway of your bedroom. 

Draco made a quick move to cover you both in the sheets, trying to conceal you from your innocent child’s eyes.

“JUST WHY!?! You have  **FOUR** kids already. I. AM. TIRED.” Scorpius exclaimed as he slammed the door shut. 

“I’m sorry, Scorp!” You yelled, hiding under the sheets from embarrassment. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU LOCK THE DOOR?” You whispered/yelled at Draco, who was now in anguish after being cock-blocked by his own son. 

“I thought I did!” He replied and huffed, starting to thrust into you again. You quickly scooted up to make him slide out of you as you looked up at Draco in shock. 

“Our son is traumatized and all you can think of right now is fucking me!?” 

You slid out of bed and threw on a plush robe and went to talk to your son, your feet padding against the wooden flooring of your bedroom. Draco laid down on his back and threw a pillow at the wall. 

‘ _ I was so close.’ _

Draco looked at his right hand and sighed. “I didn’t think I would have to wank off now that I have a wife, but here I am.” Draco quickly brought himself to completion and used his wand to clean up his mess and washed his hands, throwing on a pair of pajama pants to join you in talking to your  _ traumatized  _ oldest child. 

  



End file.
